What's Happening to me?
by Great Faith
Summary: Something very strange is happening to young Toon Link, he tries to get help but no one listens so he thinks he can handle it alone. But will work? Will he be back to his old self on his own? Will everyone notice that their Toon needs them? Or will they continue to ignore him?
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, ALL CHARACTERS BELONG RIGHTFULLY TO NINTENDO

so I hope you read that and liked it so I hope you enjoy my second fanfic!

* * *

><p>I was sitting in the room while Dr. Mario was just sitting there reading in his clipboard calmly like it's a big nothing. Doesn't he know how serious this is?! Instead, he sits there humming the soundtrack from his game<p>

I had enough of the silence. "Listen, Mario, isn't there anything you can do? Medicine? Potions? Anything? You're not helping."

He placed his clipboard on his desk and looked at me. "First, it is a _Dr._ Mario, kiddo. Second, you are making a big a deal from a this. Now, remember what a I say last time you a came here—"

"Try to eat and keep way from violence video games," I said impatiently, "But Mar- I mean Dr. Mario, it's not helping. Can't you just give me something?"

He shook his head and looked at his watch in horror. "Oh a no the date is a in twenty minutes! I'll a see you a next time a kid and don't a worry too much. Everyone a gets a bad dream."

I signed as I walked out the door. If you are wondering what's going on I'll tell you.

Over the past week I've been getting bad dreams not just any dreams horrible dreams; usually about losing the people I care about and that's one of the reasons why I can't sleep. The other thing is that I wouldn't eat anything, every time I do I would just vomit. The only food my stomach will take is cucumber sandwich which taste horrible but it's the only thing I can eat. My head hurts so bad that I might faint.

"Hey, Toon, you okay?" I saw Wolf with a concerned face.

I'm properly not because I'm lying on the ground. I looked up at him and managed a smile. "Yeah…I'm okay". He helped me up and I was about to say something when My eyes snapped at the clock that hung on the wall.

"Oh man, my match starts in 10 minutes! I'll see you later Wolf."

I love running around, but for some reason I'm getting tired easily, which is why I'm late for my match with Jigglepuff.

"You're late," snapped Master Hand, the creator and the boss of super smash bros. He's also a flying glove which scared the life out of me when I first came to this place.

"Sorry, won't happen again," I said as earnestly as I can.

He sighs and snapped his fingers. My opponent and I teleported to Green Hills where I quickly readied my sword and weapons. Jigglepuff is no problem, I can beat her easy.

* * *

><p>"Winner is….Jigglepuff," said the disembodied hand as we both teleported back.<p>

Jiggle and I shook hands to be good sports. I am not a sore loser, but I don't get it. The smash ball was right there until I saw two of them, I hit at one of them then it disappeared, Jiggle got to the other one and managed to break it.

"That was fun, Toonie," she said cheerfully. "Let's fight again sometimes."

I grunted. "Sure that sounds great."

The bell rang meaning it's lunchtime.

I would skip because the smell of the food makes me sick but I have to eat other than cucumber sandwiches. So I walked over to the buffet, there was a whole lot of food to choose.

I looked around and took some pasta with meatballs, chicken nuggets and an apple juice. Lucas and Ness were sitting in the corner like always; it's our usual table.

Lucas grinned at me. "Hey, Toon Link, we're gonna play soccer after lunch. Wanna come?"

I thought for a while and realized that it has been some time since I played with them so I nodded.

"Great!," Ness said in a mouthful of fried chicken. I looked at my food and my stomach twisted. I really don't feel like eating.

"You gonna eat that?" asked Ness. His plate was already sparkling clean.

I pushed my plate away "Knock yourself out."

He was about dig in when he stares at me. "Are you feeling alright? You sure you don't want it?"

"I'm fine…just fine."

* * *

><p>Hey I finished chapter one (obviously) so I'm gonna make more if you want so I hope you enjoyed this one.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

After lunch they dragged me outside along with Popo from the ice climbers. Nana said she wasn't interested and went shopping with Peach instead.

"Lucas and Toon Link vs me and Popo," Ness said.

"Okay, Lucas you're the goalie," I told him and he nodded.

Ness threw the ball and I kicked it first. I'm fast but Ness is faster. He managed to take the ball from me and was on his way to our net. He kicked the ball for the win but good old Lucas caught it and threw it as hard as he can at me.

The ball was mine, just one kick at their net. But something happened; there was this strong ringing at my ears and a headache, I tried to kick the ball but I only kicked the air. My vision blurred but I could see Ness running towards me, taking the white ball.

I struggled to get it back but I stumbled to the ground, exhaustedly, letting the ball go in our net. Ness came up with a smirk but when he saw me, his smile lost its confidence. "Dude, you look horrible".

"Thanks for being a good sport," I muttered darkly.

"No, I mean you look like you're gonna faint," he said.

My stomach started to make a painful crunching noise. "I gotta go". Before they could queston further, I took off and sprinted back to the mansion. Amazing that I did since I almost fainted in the soccer game.

I bolted through my bedroom door, locked it and vomit in the toilet at my bathroom.

Throwing up is supposed to make me feel better but it made me feel worse, a lot worse. I lied at my bed, hoping the pain would go away. It's still morning, so I hope I don't go to sleep.

Just when I thoght I'd pass out, a tall man with a moustache and a beard wearing a sailing suit appeared at the side of my bed.

"Linebeck?...how are you?...When did you…?" I was so confused I could barely speak.

"Don't just stand there, kid! Get out there and get me treasures!" he yelled like old times.

"Wha.." I rubbed my eyes and he was gone. Am I seeing things? No, I'm not crazy, maybe I'm just tired. Yeah, that's it. It's nothing but my brain messing with me.

I slowly crawled to my bed and closed my eyes, the pain from my stomach slowly melted.

* * *

><p>I woke up with a splinting headache. Oh god, I feel like vomiting again. My eyes glanced at my digital alarm clock. I've slept through a whole day? Why didn't anyone wake me up?!<p>

I realized that I locked my door yesterday. Master Hand won't be too pleased and I don't know if doing my puppy eyes will get me out of it this time.

After using the bathroom, I made my way down to the kitchen where I saw Snake, Samus and Link. They seemed to be in a conversation but once I entered, silence dropped and I have all eyes on me. I was too tired to care and a bad taste was in my mouth. I got out some cereal and poured milk, then I was just staring at the wall I was so tired I wanted to sleep.

"TOON LINK!" yelled Link, which made me jump.

"WHAT!" I yelled back. He pointed at my cereal, which flooded with milk and some spilled on the table. I quickly grabbed a tissue to clean the mess up.

"Didn't you hear me? Whatever. Where in blazes were you yesterday?" He demanded. From his tone, he sounded seriously mad.

"Nowhere…" I looked at my watch and noticed it was late. "Oh…I thought it was breakfast".

Snake looked at me. "It's 5 now, what's with you kid?"

That's weird. My alarm said it was two, maybe I just misread it or something.

I didn't bother answering Link and pushed out of my seat and buzzed off before Link starts interrogating me.

Dashing from the hall was Ness who came up to me. "Hey, we're gonna prank Dedede next, wanna join?"

"No," I answered as I placed my hand at the side of my head; the headache was back.

But Ness didn't give up. "Look, Toon, what's going on with you? You don't fight like you used too, not eating a thing, and you're not even going to prank anyone".

"Listen just because I said 'no' doesn't mean there is a problem."

"Fine then," He said in an angry and walked away, which made me feel worse. I have to talk to someone about this and I know just the person.


	3. Chapter 3

I went over to the gym holding my stomach tight. Link was punching the sandbag with boxing gloves.

"Hey, Link I need you're help," I told him.

He stopped and turned to me. "Please don't tell me you got in trouble again."

I rolled my eyes but really, I'm actually surprised he forgot that I slept through a whole day. Good, because the last thing I want is a long lecture about responsibility. "No it's bigger than that".

Just then Captain Falcon and Fox came in the room. "Hey Link, we're gonna be late for the club," Falcon told him.

"Club?" I asked looking at Link.

"You'll understand when you're older," he said as a matter-of-fact.

"But wait…Link I really need to talk to you," I was trying–more like begging. I really needed help so I was sure he was going to help me.

He shook his head. "Toon, I can't always help you with your problems. You have to solve this one on your own."

I can't believe he just said that! Can't he see the desperation on my face?

"Link, you need to listen it's something bad."

"Something that I can't help you with now. Just go and play or something, okay? I'm seriously busy," he said in a serious tone.

"But Link—"

"I said enough, Toon. You have to learn how to do things on you're own."

I stomped my foot down. "I thought I can relay on you. YOU ARE A HORRIBLE FRIEND!" I stormed out furiously.

Why can't Link just listen to me for once? Am I asking for much?

I walked in the cafeteria and I saw Mario eating spaghetti like always. If Link's not gonna help me then I guess I'll ask for professional help. I walked up to him.

"Hey, Mario, listen I need to talk to you about the...you know."

He stopped eating and looked at me with annoyance."Listen a kid, I've a really had a enough. It's just a bad a dreams, that's it. There is a lot a people who a needs my help, but I can't because I have to a check on a you."

"What… what do you mean? It's getting worse! I need some kind of medicine or something!" I cried.

"I already a told a you it's a nothing that is a it," he snapped.

"Some doctor you are," I muttered under my breath. He looked at me with surprise as I walked out.

I slammed my door shut and jumped at my bed. I put a pillow at my face and screamed. Thanks to the pillow, my voice was ruffled. I heard someone opened my door. Shoot I forgot to lock that thing. Peach was standing there with a tray of soup. My face was red, literally.

"Toonie, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" She asked with a concerned face.

"Don't call me _Toonie._ What do you want?" I growled.

She widened her eyes, "You missed dinner so I made you soup."

"I'm not hungry."

"What do you mean you're not hungry? What did you eat?"

"Leave me alone!" I shouted and slammed the door in her face. I closed the light and got to bed. I'm mad, _so_ mad at Link. Curse that blooding Doctor. I feel like I want to break everything in the room, but that's just pointless.

Fine Link, I'll solve my own problems...


	4. Chapter 4

Over two days I have not spoken to anyone _especially_ Link. My nightmares got so much worse. I would stay up and walk around till I get sleepy. I then wake up in weird places like on the roof. Don't ask me how because I really don't know.

After fights I would go to my room and lock the door with a major headache. My stomach is killing me so I would lie to the ground to make it go away. I kept on eating cucumber sandwiches and nothing else. There were times when I felt light headed like I'm flying.

It felt like forever since I ate anything other than sandwiches so I decided to enjoy Friday morning in the kitchen.

I walked down the hall and everyone stopped and stared at me, it felt weird. Did I do something wrong? I tried to ignore it and went to the kitchen where Link, Pit and Marth are. They didn't notice me, fine by me I guess. I looked at the fridge; no milk.

"Do we have any milk?" I asked.

They stopped talking and looked at me. There faces were shocked and disbelief.

"Right here," Pit said quietly as he past me the milk.

I don't know why but my hands were shaking bad for no reason I tried to hide it but Link noticed "Toon Link, what's wrong?"

I ignored him; plain and simple but like Link he won't stop.

"What's wrong?" he repeated with a serious tone.

"Nothing," I answered in a small voice without looking at him. "Besides, why would you care? I'm taking responsibility, remember?"

He sighed. "Are you still holding a grudge at me for two days? I didn't know it was a big deal, Toon, honest. I thought you were up to one of your pranks. Just tell me what the problem is and I'll help you out."

My eyes were watery, but I didn't say anything.

"Hey, just leave him alone, Link. If he doesn't want to talk about it just leave it there," Pit told him.

"Don't pretend like you're not curious at his odd behavior," Link shot back.

Marth shook his head. "That doesn't mean you have to force him."

"Just leave me alone, Link," I got up, I didn't want to be here, but he grabbed my arm and forced me to face him. Hot tears were coming out of my eyes.

"Toon, what's wrong? Are you hurt? Please tell me," he said with a softer voice. Marth and Pit had both worried expression.

I slapped his hand and ran. I don't know if he's following me but I ran, covering my face from everyone and got to my room. A strong headache came and I blacked out just like that.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up with a strong ringing in my head. It's been two hours but it feels like I've slept a century. I was on the ground, trying to get up but my legs were shaking. I was about to try again to get on my feet when an old woman appeared in front of me with a kind smile.

"Grandma, are you really here but how…?" I whispered since my voice wasn't working.

She sighed, shaking her head disappointedly. "Oh Link, dear, wake up. Your breakfast is getting cold."

"Wait…don't leave."

But she already vanished into thin air.

I guess I _am _seeing things after all. I need to tell someone, anybody. This is really starting to scare me. But then I remembered what happened at breakfast with Link. I'll keep it to myself. Fix my own problems.

I got out of my room, as I walked past by I heard people whispering once they saw me and I am pretty sure I heard my name. Why's everyone treating me like this? What did Link mean by 'odd behavior'? Then I saw Lucas and Ness talking to each other.

"Hey, guys, do you know what's going on?" I asked.

"_You _tell us," Lucas snapped.

"What do you mean?"

Ness sighed and crossed his arms. "I've asked you before and I'll say it again: Just what the hell is going on with you, Toon?! We haven't seen you at all this week and you've been doing is locking yourslef in your room. Everyone noticed and we all want to know what's gotten into you, right now."

My headache came back and my vision was blurry. "I'm sorry, I need to go will talk again."

But I should've known better about Ness. When he's mad, he'll try something. He almost grabbed me but I sidestepped, turned around and ran. "Toon, wait!"

I didn't though. Everything was blurry to me but I managed to turn to a corner and hide behind a conveniently placed bush. I ducked my head down and tried to control my breathing as heavy footsteps came in closer.

Ness was right there, with his back turned at me. He was so closer that I could easily poke him. "Did you see where he went?" He asked Lucas.

The blonde earthbound shook his head. "Maybe he took the stairs?"

They both turned and left. I've waited for several minutes until its safe for me to get away. I should go to my room. No one will bother me.

I can't use the stairs seeing as how Ness and Lucas are already there themselves. I have to use the long way through the cafeteria.

I snuck out of my hiding place and tiptoed my way down the hall. The cafeteria was practically empty but I heard Link's voice and hid behind yet another bush (these things are real handy).

I know, I know its stupid to hide from Link but I don't want to deal with him the way I dealt with Ness and Lucas. If it comes to that, I won't stand a chance against him. I don't want get caught.

It was difficult to see through the bush because of it's plastic leaves but I see a table with Zelda, Link, Pit, Fox, Captain Falcon, Snake…and _Tetra?!_ What's she doing here? Oh man, this is not good. Now, I _really_ don't wanna get caught.

"Yeah, the kid's acting nothing like him," Fox agreed.

Wait, are they talking about me? Nah, it could be any kid.

"Wish I knew what's bothering Toon," Pit said, taking a sip from his drink.

Yep, it's me. I can't believe they're talking about me. I hate it when people say stuff behind my back.

"Beaten by JigglePuff…that's way to low even for him," Snake told them as I gritted my teeth but kept it quiet.

"I've noticed he's been visiting Dr. Mario daily. Wen I asked Mario he said he can't discuss his patient's _issues._"

Everyone turned to Zelda, their eyes widen at her statement.

Tetra blinked. "Toon has issues and he didn't say anything?"

"Well, not what after what Link did to him at breakfast," Pit grunted.

Link glared at Pit. The two hylain princesses looked at Link in disbelief. "What did you do?" They said at the same time.

Link sighed, but Snake spoke first, "He tried to force the kid to tell him the problem. The kid became a nerve wreak and ran."

Pit was surprised. "How'd you know that?"

"I hear things."

Tetra and Zelda gave dirty looks at Link. "Hey, I'm sorry I didn't mean for that to happen I…I just want to help him. He came to me asking for help and I told him I couldn't but really, I didn't think it was this bad. I've tried taking to him but he always locks himself up in his room."

He got up. "I'm going to apologize. See if I can help. I'm pretty sure he's Locked himself in his room."

Think again Link.

Tetra got up. "I'm coming."

"No, I want to talk to him alone".

"Well, so do I, idiot," she said in a sharp voice.

Zelda shook her head and took Tetra's arm. "Let them talk to each other for a while, dear."

Tetra got mad and turned to Link. "Don't do something stupid, got it?"

He nodded and took off. Well, I don't think I'll be going to my room. I quietly got out of my hiding spot and went through the hall.

I turned my face from everyone. I feel so alone, no one can help me…they all ignored me when I needed them the most. And now they want to help me? After what? After I've suffered through so much with starving myself, the nightmares, the hallucinations and god, I can't take it anymore. I don't need anyone's help, it's just a waste of time. I know just the place where no one can bother me.


	6. Chapter 6

I was lying on the ground with grass stains all over me. This is my favorite place. You can see a clear view of the sunset and no one will bother you. I usually come here when I get upset to calm down. My stomach was as hard as a stone, every time I move it hurt.

I was trying to get up but I couldn't. My face was tight in pain, it felt like someone gave a hard kick at my stomach. I blinked back tears and saw Ganondorf well _Toon _Ganondorf to be exact, standing right there with his twin swords and murderous smile. He wasn't moving a muscle, not even breathing, just standing very still. He looked so...pale but I didn't take any chances.

I tried to get up but I remembered I couldn't. I panted hard and wheezed out air. My heart was pounding like crazy at the sight of my enemy. I have to get away before he kills me. I don't have my sword. There's no other choice but to crawl. It hurts every time I move but I have to get away. I didn't get far only about a meter away. I turned around to see if he was still there, but instead I saw Tetra with a confused face.

"How…how long have you been standing there?" I asked her, breathing heavily. I was relived it was just a hallucinaion. God, that was too real to be an illusion.

She looked taken back, "What do you mean? I just got here."

She helped me lean against a tree close by. I winced at every time she touched me which was weird since it was Tetra or at least I hope she is and not an illusion.

"What are you doing here, Tetra?" I said after I caught my breathe.

"Like everyone else…looking for you," she answered.

I blinked. "What do you mean?"

She sighed. "Toon, _everyone_ is going up and down looking for you. Link wanted to talk to you but you weren't in your room or anywhere else. I want to know the truth of why you're acting like this. don't add anything and don't miss anything"

If there's one the thing you should know about Tetra is that she NEVER gives up. She wants a straight clear answer with no excuses, no escapes, no 'whatever' or 'never mind' and she won't let you change the subject. Even if it's not really important she still wants to hear it. If you lie to her, she'll ask every detail until you can't take it any more and spill it out. I know I can't lie to her since she's a master of lies.

That's why I didn't say anything.

"Toon, I know your hiding something. Are you still mad about Link? I heard what happened between you two."

Still nothing.

She looked at me and I could see the worry in her eyes. "Toon, you look so thin and tired. Please tell me. I want to help."

I looked down. "I don't want to talk."

"So there is something…"

"Please stop…" I begged, I didn't want to hear anything.

"Listen Toon, you need to-"

"I SAID STOP!" I shouted. She widened her eyes and stumbled back at my out burst. I never yelled at her but I was done with listening to people.

I realized I did something wrong. "I…I'm sorry. It's just that I…I want you to stop"

She looked at me with those beautiful blue eyes of hers. "No, I'm sorry, Toon. I'm acting just like Link, aren't I?"

I got up and place my hand over my forehead. "I'm going."

"Where?"

"To my room."

She snorted. "Everyone's looking for you so you can't just walk in there without being questioned."

"I have my ways," I told her, "You can't tell Link. Please don't tell him I was out here or that you saw see me."

She shook her head. "I can't make you any promises."

I looked away.

"…But if it's really worth it then I'll do what I can…you know you can trust me…right?"

I turned and nodded immediately. "There's just some things I can't explain right now…I'm sorry."

I walked away feeling horrible. I'm such an idiot. Why didn't I just tell her? I can trust her of course. But I can't find the right words though.

One of the big advantages of living in this crazy mansion is that there's a lot of ways of getting in and out rather than using the door. There was a large tree just right outside my window. I carefully climbed up, making sure that there's no one around. I never lock the window so I just came in.

I used this way to go outside and be alone. I'd lock the door and put a sign that says, 'SLEEPING DO NOT DISTURB' and I would get out of the window without anyone knowing.

Once I got inside, I noticed my door was opened but thankfully no one was inside my room. Good, they've already checked this room meaning that they won't look here again until they've searched everywhere. Quietly, I shut the door and locked it.

There was a ringing sound in my ears and my head started pounding. I dragged myself to bed, holding my aching stomach. I could hear people calling my name, I can't...couldn't answer.


	7. Chapter 7

Link's Prov

I was barging in at rooms, invading some Smasher's privacy but I need to find him. I accidentally opened my enemy's door. Gannon sat in his chair reading a book that says, '10 ways to kill a hero'. When he saw me he closed his book and gave me one of his ugly looks.

"What are you doing in my room, elf?" He growled,expecting a fight.

I hate being called that but there are more important things right now.

"Have you seen Toon Link?" I asked even though it was quite obvious he wouldn't care.

He smiled coldly at my question. "Nope, I haven't seen that brat anywhere. Now get out!"

I gritted my teeth and closed the door. Guess I should check the stoatge room next. I was on my way when someone fell right on top of me. I realized it was Pit since I got his wings was covering my face.

"Oh, sorry Link. Didn't see you there," he apologized as he helped me up.

I rubbed my stinging arm. "Did you find him?"

He shook his head in disappointment. "No, I flew all over the roof and didn't find him."

I slapped my forehead. "Pit, why on earth would he be on the roof"

"I found him sleeping there a couple of days ago. I tried to take him back but he said if I touch him I'll regretted it."

I was shocked. "And you didn't bother telling me this?!"

"I didn't realized you wanted to know since you were busy!" He said in an angry tone.

"He was on the roof! Of course I'd want to know!" I shouted.

"Next time I'll remember, sheesh!" he shouted back.

"Shut up the both of you! You sound like dogs."

We turned around to see that it was Tetra, her hands on her hips and glaring at us. I haven't seen her a while. Actually I haven't seen her when we started the search. One thing about Tetra is that she knows Toon well since they were...close

"Where have you been?" I asked.

"Well, I went to a place called _none of your business. _Ever heard of it!" she snapped. I tried not to get mad. That's what she likes to do. She uses that big mouth of hers to push people to their limits and she couldn't never reach mine but I'm worried and fusterated and her attitude is getting to me.

I wanted to snap at her but I was cut off by sobbing. Zelda walked towards us tapping a crying Peach on the shoulder.

"Poor little Toonie! Where is he?" Peach cried, blowing her nose on a tissue.

Captain falcon walked in. "We have trouble"

I shook my head. "It will have to wait. Right now we need to find Toon."

"This is about Toon," he said in a very serious tone.

We all stared at him. "What do you mean?" Zelda asked in a worried tone.

Falcon sighed. "I went over to Mario to get him to tell me about Toon Link's issues. The only thing that plumber said is that the kid's been having trouble with himself, couldn't sleep, couldn't eat."

I felt my heart sink.. "What else?" I asked.

He gave us a hard expression. "He told the kid to stop coming because he's over reacting…that's all I got."

Peach gasped and cried out more tears. "Poor Toonie. We have to find him so we can help him."

This time it was Tetra's turned to talk, "I know where he is," she said in a small voice. I knew it. Of course she knew.

"Why didn't you say anything then?!" I shouted. I never shout especially not to my friend but we could've found Toon Link if she just shared that information.

She turned to me and glared. "He said he wanted to be left alone. He asked you for help and you just threw it back to his face so I don't blame him for ignoring you."

I clenched my fist. "Where is he?"

She crossed her hands and didn't say anything.

"Tetra, you heard Captain Falcon. Toonie needs help so we have to find him before something bad happens! Please!" Peach pleaded.

Pit nodded. "Just tell us where he is."

"Please Tetra," I said with a softer tone.

She looked at all of us and sighed in defeat. "He's in his room."

Captain Falcon shook his head. "If he's in his room we would have seen him."

"He's there," she promised.

"I'll go," I told them as a turned around.

"Link," Tetra said in a small voice.

I thought she was going to argue but instead she said. "If I were you I'd pick my words carefully."

I looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Just go before I change my mind," she snapped.

_Very well_, I thought as I climbed up the upstairs.


	8. Chapter 8

I didn't knock on the door so instead I just took out my Mastet sword and sliced it in half. Yeah, I'm done with the locked door and I'm done with Toon Link hiding from me. I'm setting this once and for all. I made a mental note to pay for the door later. Toon Link was standing in the center in his room with his head down.

"You…you broke down my door," he said in a small sad voice.

I shook my head and came closer. Goddesses, I haven't seen him in so long that my eyes were watery at the sight of him. His clothes looked big on him and his sleeve were loosey due to his weight He's much thinner and weaker. His breathing was shallow and he gave a scratchy cough that made me wince.

I wanted to go up, give him a hug and cry that I'm such a horrible person then bake him some cookies with the help of Peach. I tried to remember how he looked like before. A happy, clumsy, healthy boy but this boy in front of me was none of that. He represented a dark side of Toon Link. "Toon just let me help—"

"NO!" he shouted as he lifted his head. Dark bags were under his eyes. It's painful to see him like this. His eyes were red like he hasn't slept in days and tears were rolling down his cheeks.

"You had a chance to help me, Link. Mario wasn't helping me, so I was so positive, _too_ positive and came to you. But you ignored me and I tried to go to Mario and he ignored me too. And now I'm fixing my own problems."

"Toon, I'm so—"

"DON'T TRY TO APOLOGIZE!" He shouted at the top of his voice and then he said in a small voice. "I trusted you, Link…"

"I never knew it was like this, Toon," I said, feeling my stomach twisting.

He shook his head. "I told you it was bad…I came to you and Mario and you BOTH LEFT ME! WHO SHOULD I TURNED TO?! WHO SHOULD I ASK HELP FROM! TELL ME LINK!" He shouted. I'm pretty sure everyone in the hall can hear him.

"Please come we'll get Dr. Mario it'll be okay," I said as calm as I can but a tear rolled out from my eye.

More tears were coming out of his eyes. "You….le..left…me I…"

And to my horror, he fainted right before my very eyes. I came next to him, my hands were shaking so bad. "No…Toon please you can't..."

I took my gloves off and felt his pulse. He was alive. I took a sign of relief then I noticed Pit and Tetra standing by the door.

"We heard shouting," said Pit. Seeing him breathing heavy, I guess he ran up here. He then he noticed Toon Link in my arms.

"He fainted," I explained, my own voice cracked.

Tetra's eyes widen. "What do we do?"

"Where's Dr. Mario?" I asked them immediately.

"In the cafeteria," Pit relied. It's always Mario and food. He's starting to be worse than Kirby.

I thought for a moment. "Tetra, go get Mario. Pit, you and I will take Toon to the infirmary."

For once in my life Tetra actually obeyed me and ran off. I wrapped Toon Link in my arms and headed out of the room. Pit acted as my secretary, making sure we're not stopped for question. We made it to our destination and I laid Toon Link on the bed.

I wanted to punch myself, punch the wall and pull my hair from my head.

Toon Link was right, I had a chance to help him. I could have helped him. I had that chance but I didn't. When Toon first came to Super Smash Bros, Master Hand made him my responsibility and I gladly took it without hesitation. I was supposed to take care of him, train him and see if he had any trouble.

Dr Mario entered the room and gasped when he saw Toon. "Mama mia, what a happened to a him?"

After convincing Tetra and Pit to get out and inform everyone from the search party about Toon, I explained everything to Mario. I gravelly added the part where we both refused to help him.

"We a did a this?" Mario asked quietly. His eyes locked on the poor kid, who was having a trouble time of breathing.

I didn't say anything.

Mario looked at me with a hard expression. "I a need you a to get out so a I can a help a him."

I was about to protest that I'm not going anywhere but he pushed me out. In the hallway, everyone from the search of Toon Link waited.

If it hasn't been for Snake's endless questions and interuption, I would have finished explaining sooner. When I was done they all gasped.

"Oh dear, I hope he's okay," Peach cried.

"Link, how _exactly _did this happened?" Snake asked impatiently.

"I…I ignored him he needed me…he was in a lot of pain and just…"

Peach started to cry. "Oh god, poor Toonie! H–he didn't deserve this."

"I'm sure he'll be fine," said Zelda, placing a gloved hand on her friend's shoulder. Judging from her wet eyes she's not so confident.

Dr. Mario came in the room and we all stood.

"How is he?" I asked immediately.

He checked his clipboard, "He a just a needs a some a rest, a _long_ a rest. Once a he a wakes up a he needs a to a eat a lot. Now I a need a to a give him a stronger a medicine since he a doesn't look a good."

"I want to see him," I said, walking towards the door but the plumber took my arm. "Did you a not a hear a what I a just a said a? He a needs a rest."

"Mario is right, Link, just leave him for now," Snake said

I turned and saw Zelda nodding in agreement and so is everyone else.

"Fine," I muttered in defeat.

I went and told Master Hand about Toon Link and he cancelled Toon's brawls as well as mines so I can take care of that I didn't get any sleep and thought of what a terrible friend I really am. I swear I'll make it up to him one day.


	9. Chapter 9

Toon Link's Pov

Wow, this bed is so warm and soft. It was so crozy that I'd never want to get up...Wait a minute.

My blanket isn't this soft and my pillow isn't this puffy. I opened my eyes and found myself in the infirmary room. I felt a bit dozy at the strong, bright light in the room. Using all my energy, I tried to get up but my arms felt like a hundred pounds. Instead, I fell to the side of the bed with my face on the ground. I heard the door open and a shriek. "Oh the god, you're awake!"

I looked up and saw it was Tetra and Samus, who quickly helped me up.

"My head...what happened ...why...how...here..?" I was too exasted to continue my sentence. I placed my hand on my sweat forehead.

"Mario gave you some medicines," explained Samus.

I gave her a blank face. "Why...?"

Tetra looked at me with surprise. "You don't remember?"

I shook my head. "Should I?"

Samus was about to say something but the door opened revealing my so-called friends Mario and Link. Their faces were brightened up when they saw me but I looked away.

Link cleared his throat. "Girls, do you mind if you stepped outside for a bit?"

I heard the door closed and sighed, turning my head towards them. They told me what happened and that I fainted. I finally spoke up and told them about my hallucinations and my loss of appiete.

Mario nodded and explained what's been really happening to me.

"It a seems that your a headache a was a caused to a the lack of a rest you a needed and a because you haven't been a eating well your a brain hasn't been a functioning properly a which could explain a the hallucinations.

I didn't say anything. What was there to say anyway?

Sadness filled Link's eyes. "Toon, I am truly sorry for not listening. You were right about me being a horrible friend. I really regret it. I am so sorry."

Mario nodded. "Me a too, kid."

I thought for a moment. I tried to be mad but I couldn't. It was difficult to stay mad at your friends.

I shugged. "It's okay, guys."

They both smiled and gave a warm group hug. Link looked at me with a serious face. "I promise you that I will always help you. You won't face it alone."

* * *

><p>I needed to stay in the infirmary room because one; Link sliced my door and two, I needed medical attention. The room was filled with sweets, chocolate and flowers as a 'get better' gift and it just kills me to watch them sitting on the table not have te stomach to gobble them all down. And you CANNOT believe what Link did for his apology; Wii U!<p>

As for Mario, he got the plasma TV from the living room and set up the Wii U for me.

Tetra said she'll hang around to help me, Peach would make awesome soup, Zelda eould make sure that I don't get reckless and get out of bed and Mario would see me everyday to see if I needed any medicine.

Samus drops by from time to time and share some hilarious jokes that she did on Snake for seeing for in the bathroom.

Lucas and Ness have nothing better to do so they'd watch me play and almost made a move on my sweets but I hissed at them. Link agreed To look after me at night since I still had bad dreams.

I guess I really can't fix this problem on my own. I'm glad people cared about me and I'm pretty sure I'll feel better in no time.


End file.
